deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Deltora Quest episodes
This is a list of episodes in the Deltora Quest anime. So far there are 52 episodes in English due to the dub cutting off much of the fillers that aired after the original quest and story had ended. Episodes and their Summaries #''The Adventure Begins'' - On his 16th birthday, Lief receives the Belt of Deltora from his parents, as well as an invisibility cloak and a sword, and sets off with Barda on the Quest. However they get attacked by creatures called Wenn. #''Jasmine, Girl of the Forests'' - Lief and Barda are paralsyed by the Wenn, but Jasmine, a wild girl with a black bird Kree and a rodent Filli, comes down and gives them a potion which un-paralyses them. After a fight with a monster the Wennbar, King of the Wenn, she takes them to her nest. Then they set off to a place called the Dark to find the first gem. #''The Golden Knight'' - The Guardian of the First Gem, the Topaz is a Jalis knight called Gorl. He also guards the Lilies of Life, miraculous healing flowers. Eventually, Jasmine uproots a tree and it falls onto Gorl, killing him, so Lief gains the Topaz, symbol of Faith. Jasmine touches the Topaz, and the Spirit of her dead mother appears and tells her to join Lief and Barda on the Quest. They also gain the Lilies of Life. #''The Enigmatic Giant - On their way to the Lake of Tears, Lief, Barda and Jasmine have to cross a bridge, but a giant, which is cursed by Sorceress Thaegan to guard the bridge, stops them. They succeed in solving the giants riddles and free the giant of its curse. Later, Lief and the others run into the Grey Guards, which have captured a Raalad boy. Lief , Barda and Jasmine free the Raalad, but they aren't safe yet, because of the Grey Guards which are chasing them. #[[Nij and Doj's Trap|''Nij and Doj's Trap]] #''The Monster in the Lake of Tears'' #''Sorceress Thaegan'' #''Tom's Curious Shop'' - Lief, Barda and Jasmine run into a strange shop and start shopping. The owner of the shop gives them a special gift for customers. In the shop they meet a stranger, who appears to be from the Resistance. #''Noradz the Clean'' #''Escape'' #''Cross the River'' #''The King Of The Rats'' #''Endon and Jarred'' #''The Stolen Gems'' #[[Good Luck? Bad Luck?|''Good Luck? Bad Luck?]] #[[The Rithmere Games|''The Rithmere Games]] #''Test of Endurance'' #''Jasmine vs Doom'' #''The Boy from the Resistance'' #''The Shifting Sands'' #''Lapis Lazuli, the Heavenly Stone'' #''Thaegan's Return'' #''Thaegan's Trap'' #''Meeting Prin'' #''Kin to the Air'' #[[Vraal Attack!|''Vraal Attack!]] #[[Trapped Under Dread Mountian|''Trapped Under Dread Mountain]] #[[The Great Gekkick!|''The Great Gellick!]] #[[End Of The Carn Squad|''End Of The Carn Squad]] #''New Enemies, Ols'' #''Goodbye, Jasmine'' #''The River Queen'' #''Pirate Attack'' #''The Pirate's Feast'' #''Maze of the Beast'' #''Sorceress Thaegan is Back!'' #''Mirror of Fear'' #''Sorcerer Oacus'' #''The Vow of the Torans'' #''The Valley of the Lost'' #''The Last Gem'' #''The Seven Gems United'' #''Nevets Goes Wild'' #''Battle of Withick Mire'' #''The Oath'' #''The Last Battle of Fire'' #''The Seven Tribes'' #''Who is Dain?'' #''The Fight for Freedom'' #''Who's the Next King?'' #''Battle of the Ak-babas'' #''When the Seven Gems Shine'' #''On an Adventurous Journey Again'' #''Jasmine Returns to the Forest'' #''Trap of the Underground Labyrinth'' #''Filli in Big Pinch?'' #''The Solitary Guards'' #''House-sitting at Tom's Shop'' #''Prin's First Love'' #''The Pirates of the River Tor'' #''The Stolen Belt'' #''The Promise that Lief Kept'' #''Neridah and Jasmine'' #''The House Where Ols Lurk'' #''Deltora, Forever...'' Deltora Fact File The Deltora Fact File is shown at the end of every episode. Currently there are the following: #The Belt of Deltora #Wennbar #Gorl (topaz guardian) #The Riddle Teller #Nij and Doj #Soldeen (ruby guardian) #Thaegan #Thaegan's Thirteen Children #The Nine Ra-Kacharz #Kree and Filli #Tom's Shop #Reeah (opal guardian) #The Seven Ak-Babas #Prandine #The Grey Guards #Queen Bee #Neridah #Glock #Doom #The Hive (lapis lazuli guardian) #The Building of Death #Thaegan's Children #Thaegan's Children #Kin #Fallow #Vraal #The Toran Tribe #Gnome Tribe #Gellick (emerald guardian) #The Carn Pods #Marie and Ida #Ols #Polypan #Ralad Tribe #Glus (amethyst guardian) #Thaegan's Children's Transforming Magic #Thaegan's Ring #Servant Oacus #The Seven Gems: Topaz #The Pets of the Valley of the Lost Guardian #Fardeep (diamond guardian) #Skaal #The Seven Gems: Topaz #The Seven Gems: Ruby #The Seven Gems: Opal #The Seven Gems: Lapis Lazuli #The Seven Gems: Emerald #The Seven Gems: Amethyst #The Seven Gems: Diamond #Dain #The Shadow Lord #Lief Category:Deltora Quest